Rescue Mission
by Elsa007
Summary: Lizzie Bennet Diaries Universe-Post episode 96. Wickham is angry at how his reputation has been affected by the comments made on Lizzie's vlog. What will he do and will Darcy save Lizzie in time? Rated for minor language and some abusive content.
1. The Most Awkward Phone Message Ever

**Author's Note: I realize I'm a bit late to the game with an LBD fanfic but I found this on an old jump drive and had to finish it! I only got a few chapters in but I am working on it again and I hope you love it! Disclaimer-LBD = not mine (obviously)...Enjoy and Please review!**

**Lizzie Bennet**

That was the most awkward phone message ever. How was it that every time my world and Darcy's collided it became 'the most awkward (fill in the blank) ever'? That couldn't exactly be a good sign could it? I sighed as I re-watched the video Charlotte had posted. My mind spun, going over every single interaction between the two of us. It had been days. And still nothing. Radio silence in fact. But I couldn't focus on that right now. It was my birthday tomorrow and that meant I needed to start planning an elaborate gift to send my number one bestie.

"Hey Lizzie?" Lydia's voice peeped in through the doorway.

"Hey Lydia! What's up?" I responded, happy to see my baby sister out of bed, showered, dressed and looking like her old self.

"Mary's guitar gig-thing is tonight and mom and dad and I are about to go. Are you sure you can't come?"

"Yeah. I've got to stay home and work on my final independent study. But tell Mary good luck for me!" Lydia nodded and grinned before running after mom and dad and jumping in the car. I smiled as she left and typed a quick message to Charlotte before hitting send. I got up and made for the kitchen, ready to get a quick snack before starting to write my proposal when I heard three sharp raps at the door. I smiled. What had Lydia forgotten now? I swung open the door ready to ask her just that but I was not prepared for who stood before me, leaning casually against the doorway. "George." I sputtered awkwardly. My mind ran around blankly, searching for something. An emotion to feel, a word to speak, or the courage to slap him the way he deserved.

"Hey Peach. What's new?" Without waiting for an answer he strode past me and practically kicked the door closed behind him.

"George." I shook my head, clearing it and finding my voice. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, Peach."

"Stop calling me that. You need to go. You are _not,_" I paused, glaring at him to emphasize my point. "Welcome here. Get out."

"Nah, Peach. I don't think so. You and I need to have a little talk."

"What? George, no. You need to leave."

"How could you do this to me, Lizzie?" I sputtered indignantly.

"Excuse me? How could I do _what_ to you? And how dare you come here after what you did to my baby sister!"

"I didn't do anything to her! The tape was stolen from me. I had nothing to do with that incident. And as for the other bit-Lizzie!" he grabbed my arm and looked at me intently. "I am telling you. I didn't do anything to Lydia. Someone took the tape from me. And yet you went on and on about me on your stupid web show. Do you know how many people see that? It's following me around everywhere! I can't get a job and no matter where I go, someone is pointing or yelling at me."

"If you honestly think I am going to believe you, you are seriously insane!" his hand gripped my arm even tighter and he pulled me closer to him, anger filling his eyes.

"Lizzie, I love you! It's always been you! I went to Lydia when you rejected me because she reminded me of you! I need you and pretty soon you are going to realize that you were wrong about me and that you need me too!" I could feel my eyebrows raise so high that they nearly lifted off my face.

"You _are_ insane!" I yelled reaching for my phone in my back pocket. "You…" I was cut off when a white cloth appeared in my field of vision and his arms wrapped around me. I struggled against him but my vision was going blurry and my legs were weakening beneath me. My eyes wandered shut and I saw a face before me. I drifted into sleep with a smile.


	2. Missing

**Author's Note: See previous disclaimer-enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! I know these are a bit short but some longer chapters are coming!**

**Lydia Bennet**

"Lizzie?" I called for the millionth time desperately. Her phone and keys lay abandoned on the floor and there was clear signs of struggle. The police were refusing to do anything-saying that we had to wait 24 hours to file a report. This was complete bullshit. My mother got on the phone then and let me tell you, she may be every single one of those things Lizzie portrayed her as in her videos, but that woman could guilt a starving man out of a steak dinner and she got the police man to promise he would come by as soon as he could. However, as soon as he could, still wasn't for a few more hours, apparently. My older sister was missing and no one was doing a thing about it. I tried Jane's phone again but once again I got sent to voicemail. "Come ON Jane! Answer your freaking phone!" There was a pounding on the door and I ran to get it. I swung it open and saw…Charlotte. Okay, not what I was expecting.

"Charlotte. What are you doing here?" she held up a bag and grinned.

"Movies and food. Where's Lizzie? We need to start celebrating our birthday." Her grin slowly disappeared as she saw the look on my face. "Lydia? What's wrong?"

"Lizzie's missing. We think she was kidnapped but the police say that they are really busy and they won't be here for a few hours yet." She rushed into the house and threw her arms around me.

"Oh my God! When was this?"

"We just got home an hour ago and she was gone."

"Okay, are we sure she didn't just run out to get something, or visit Jane or go for a run or something?"

"Her phone and keys are still here, there was a broken vase in the front hall and none of her shoes are missing, so unless she's out on barefoot errands I don't see how."

"You know all of her shoes?" Charlotte looked vaguely impressed.

"Please, I know both my sister's wardrobes," I brushed past this. "Do you know who would do this?" Charlotte shook her head as she thought about it and I reached forward and clung to her as a few tears dripped down my cheek. The telephone rang and I jumped to it.

"Lizzie?" I practically shrieked into the phone.

"No, Lydia it's Jane, you've called like 14 times in the past hour. Are you okay? Is it George?"

"No, no, it's," I broke off. "Oh my God. Of course. George."

"Lydia? What about George? What's going on?"

"Charlotte!" I screamed over my shoulder. She came running to my side as Jane quietly complained about me screaming in her ear. "Charlotte, George Wickham. I bet you anything it was George Wickham!"

"What was George Wickham?" Jane's voice finally matched mine in the worry department. "Lydia, what's going on?"

"Jane its Lizzie. She's missing."

"What? What do you mean she's missing?" A sharp knocking on the door startled me. I motioned for Charlotte to get it and continued to fill Jane in as she ran for the door.

"As in mom and dad and I got home from Mary's concert and her phone and keys were lying on the floor next to a broken vase and none of her shoes are missing and the door was open a bit and Jane, I bet you anything it was George Wickham." Two police officers filed through the door and my mother and father rushed to tell them everything. "Jane, the police are here and I need to go talk to them. I'm sure you're busy but Jane if you can get home get here. I don't know what to do."

"Okay Lydia. I have to get this dress to my boss and then I will get the first flight home, okay? I will be there soon. I'm sure she will come home soon! I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding."

"Jane, hurry." I hung up the phone and ran to my parent's side my hands shaking. If I was right and this was George I would never forgive myself.


	3. Just a Stupid Keychain

**Author's Note: See previous disclaimer. Enjoy and please review!**

**Jane Bennet**

"Oh my God." I said out loud to the empty room. I hurriedly finished stitching the hem on the dress I had designed for the cover actress on next week's magazine and shoved the dress into a garment bag. With tears streaming down my cheeks I threw a bunch of clothes in my suitcase. I heard a key turning in the lock and turned my head to see Bing walk through the door.

"Hey Jane I thought you'd be sewing still!" He began with the sweetest smile I'd ever seen. That smile faded quickly as he took in my tears. "Jane?" He ran to my side and pulled me into his arms. "Jane what's wrong?"

"Lizzie. Lizzie's gone missing and Lydia says there are signs of a struggle. She thinks George Wickham is behind it." Saying it out loud made it so much more real. I burst into tears. I never worried about Lizzie. I worried about Lydia all the time but never Lizzie. Apparently I had made a serious mistake with that. Bing held me in his arms until my tears slowed and then he immediately went online and bought me the next ticket home. I took the dress to my boss and explained the situation. Unlike what had happened at my last job when a family emergency had occurred, my boss was extremely understanding. She gave me time off until the situation resolved itself and threw in a hug to boot. She offered to reimburse me for my plane ticket home and when I refused she insisted. I hurried back to Bing and my apartment and Bing hopped into the passenger seat of my car holding my suitcase. I drove to the airport and pulled into the drop off lane. We both jumped out and he handed me my suitcase and kissed me goodbye before taking the keys from me.

"Hey, Jane. It's gonna be okay. They are going to find her." I nodded despite my disbelief in his words. He hugged me tightly one final time and I ran to security pulling out my phone to let Lydia know my travel plans. I didn't know what I could do but I had to be there, I had to do something.

**Bing Lee**

Holy Shit. Watching Jane crying was the most heartbreaking thing I had ever seen. I absolutely hated when she was hurt and this? This was the epitome of hurt. If George Wickham was really behind this I was going to murder him. I was going to rip his limbs from his body. And don't even get me started on what Darcy was going to do to him when he found him. Oh my God Darcy. The Bennet's probably wouldn't have thought to call him but I knew that he was still in love with Lizzie. The minute I parked Jane's car in the garage I grabbed my phone and hit Darcy's number on my speed dial. He answered after two rings.

"Bing, I'm about to step into a meeting, can I call you back in an hour?" I could hear a large amount of chatter in the background and his voice was breaking up a bit.

"Darcy it's an emergency." I spoke quickly.

"Hold on." The chatter became more distant and I heard a door slam after which there was silence. "What's going on?"

"Lydia just called Jane, and I dropped her off at the airport. Darce, Lizzie's gone missing." There was complete silence. After a few minutes he responded, his voice sounding crisp and clipped.

"What do you mean, like she's run away?"

"No man, like she's been kidnapped." I could hear him inhaling sharply. "Look man, Lydia thinks George Wickham might have had something to do with it." There was a long pause and finally I heard him swear violently.

"Bing I'm going to have to call you back."

"Darcy, the police are at the house right now I'm sure they will find her."

"Call Fitz. Let him know what's happening. Don't tell Gigi. I will call her later. I'll call you back later."

"Darcy what are you…" Click. He hung up on me. Shit. I punched in Fitz's number and waited as the phone rang.

"Bing, my man! What's up?"

"Have you heard from the Bennet's today?"

"Nah, man. I spoke with Lizzie a week ago but nothing since then, why?" I sighed and took a deep breath. Here we go again.

**Lydia Bennet**

The police were about to leave when I tripped. I realize what that sounds like but that trip was extremely important. While I was getting up off the ground I happened to see something under the front hall table. "Wait!" I yelled after them as they walked out the door. I grabbed the offending object in my hand and chased after the men. "Wait! I found something!" they turned and I thrust the object into the tall one's hand. "This pendant. It belongs to George Wickham. It's from his keychain. He was here." The man squinted at the object and sighed, placing it back in my hand.

"Look sweetie, we can't even verify that this belongs to Mr. George Wickham. And even if it is his we can't verify that he left it here on this particular trip here. If could have been here for months. We'll look into it but we can't be sure that he's done anything." And with that they turned around and walked back to their car. Bullshit. This was utter bullshit. Jane would be here any minute now and I couldn't wait. Jane always fixed things. I knew she could make this go away. She had to bring Lizzie back. This was George. This was my fault. What if he hurt her? What if he did-_anything_ to her? It was my fault. I looked at that pendant in my hand and my knees went weak. I sunk to the ground and cried. The little heart poked my fingers. The little heart that I had bought for him.


	4. A Peach and a Twisted Mind

**Lizzie Bennet**

My eyes opened and I took in my surroundings. I was curled up in a ball and I could feel something scratchy binding my wrists and ankles. My lips were dry and my head was pounding. I was in a small room lying on a hard bed with thin sheets. There was a wooden door in the corner but I had no way of getting to it with my hands and feet tied up like this. "Help!" I called as loudly as I could. Sadly, due to the fact that my mouth was parched and dry and my throat was in severe pain that wasn't very loud. A few calls later, however, and the wooden door opened.

"Hey, Peach, you're up. How nice!"

"George, why am I tied up?" I hissed angrily.

"Because, Peach, you tend to be stubborn and I don't need you running off before you realize that we are meant to be together."

"Yes, because you holding me prisoner is going to make me fall in love with you!" I growled sarcastically. "That makes a ton of sense."

"Well if you don't, then I'm just going to keep you here. If I can't have you, no one can." He smiled angrily. "Peach, I am protecting you from him! He would destroy all the things I love about you. You need protection and soon enough you are going to realize that I am helping you and everything will be the way it was." And with that he turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him. My head was pounding, my throat was burning and my skin was on fire. I had been kidnapped by George Wickham. How could I ever have trusted him?

**William Darcy**

My car was speeding down the highway going at least 20 miles an hour over the speed limit. I would be going faster but my hands were shaking in anger and I didn't want to risk hurting anyone else. This was not happening. This was _not_ happening. I had been about to wrap up my meetings in Chicago and then I was planning on going to see Lizzie. That phone call, the video that showed it in context a few days later, something had changed. I needed to know why. I needed to know why she called, I needed to know how she felt and I needed to see her. Face to face. I needed to see her and know what she was really thinking and feeling behind her words. To know if she felt as I did. It had seemed so important at the time but now? I didn't care if she hated me more than Satan himself as long as that bastard didn't hurt her. This was about me. I was certain. If he hurt her I would kill him. Rip him apart with my bare hands. I had never been this angry. I furious when he broke my baby sister's heart and livid when I heard of his acts against Lydia Bennet but this? This went beyond breaking someone's heart or even putting private moments in someone's life on display for the world. This man had just _kidnapped_ someone and knowing him was about to hurt her to get to me. Because I still loved her, and it was obvious to everyone except Lizzie. I loved her and I would do anything to keep her safe. If George Wickham thought he had seen the extent of how far I would go to keep my friends and family safe, he was in for the shock of his life.

My phone rang and I let it go to voicemail but moments later it rang again. I ignored it again but on the third call I glanced down at the caller ID. Gigi. Bing had called her. I sighed before instructing my car to answer the call for me. "Gigi, I'm so sorry you had to hear about this from someone else. I swear I was going to call you and tell you but I needed to get all the answers first. I swear I'm doing everything humanly possible. I'm not going to let him hurt her."

"Whoa, slow down big brother. I was just calling to tell you about some scandalizing gossip. What the hell are you talking about?" Shit.

"Okay, don't freak out."

"Will, what's going on?" she was freaking out. As I was.

"Gigi, Lizzie Bennet is missing." Silence. "Gigi she was kidnapped. Lydia is certain it was George Wickham." More silence. "I'm driving out there now and I'm going to fix this."

"I don't know what to say. Good Lord Will, what can I do?"

"Gigi I am going to fix this and…"

"Don't give me any of that bullshit William Darcy! I helped last time and I am not about to sit by idly this time. I am stronger and this is bigger than last time. He _kidnapped_ her! There has to be something I can do."

"I don't know Gigi. I'm still getting all the information. If you can think of where he might take her let me know. Look I'm pulling into their neighborhood now. I will call you back when I get more information." I hung up and practically slid into a parking spot on the street and jumped out of the car, practically sprinting towards the Bennet house. I pounded on the door and Jane answered in a moment. She had been crying and I knew she could tell that I was just as distraught. Without saying a word we both reached forward and wrapped each other in a hug. "Bing called." I explained simply.

"I figured he would. Darcy I don't know what to do." Her lower lip was quivering and I was a pleasantly surprised to find that she had been opening up to me more and more in the past few weeks.

"We are going to fix this Jane. We are going to get her back. And she's strong. She's a tough one and she's going to get through this."

"Darcy what if he's hurt her?" Jane's voice was quivering and I pulled her back in tightly.

"Hey, Jane. It's going to be okay." I promised, hoping I could come through for her.

"Mr. Darcy!" Mrs. Bennet turned the corner and saw me.

"Mrs. Bennet I heard what had happened through Bing and I came as quickly as I could. What have the police found?"

"Oh Mr. Daaarcy! The police have been absolutely no help at aaaall. My poooor Lizzie has been taaaaken from us. She is out on her own and is probably scaaaared and huuuurt. Who could have poooossibly done this to my baby giiiirl?"

"Mrs. Bennet you have my word that I will be doing everything in power to get Lizzie back safe and sound." Everything in my power and more.

**Thank's for reading! Please let me know what you think!**


	5. The Rescue Party

**Disclaimer: LBD=Not mine! **

**Enjoy! Be warned-there's a bit of language coming up. If you don't like that-don't read it!**

**Enjoy and Please Comment!**

**Gigi Darcy**

That bastard. How could he do this? I wracked my mind. He wouldn't go to any of _his_ hideouts. He knows by now that I could find him at any of those. He would have left the country, I was sure of it. Where would he know someone? He would never go to a place where he didn't know anyone. That wasn't his style. I remembered his speaking of a Rachael Younge he knew from Winnipeg Manitoba. It was the only place I could imagine he'd go to. I reached for my phone to text Will. Poor Lizzie! Thinking of what she must be going through made me grimace and my fingers were shaking as I typed out a quick message. A simple 'thanks' let me know he read it almost immediately. Even more than last time I knew that Will wasn't going to be able to throw money at this. That wasn't about to deter my brother. He was crazy in love with her and he would do anything for her. Will really protected the people he cared about and he cared about her more than anything in the world. If I were George Wickham I would be really scared right now. This time, Will was going to ruin him once and for all.

**Lizzie Bennet**

I was starving. There was a bottle of water on this bedside table that I had nearly emptied but I was famished. He always had some food for me when I woke up and another time later in the day but I had been here for two days now and I needed more than four dry sandwiches and a few bottles of water. This was ridiculous. I had tried to run away about four times already but Wickham seemed to know when I was making a break for it before I did. The room I was in was some sort of basement and there were no windows. A women lived here, some girl named Rachael and she had brought my food more than Wickham. Sadly this didn't keep me from seeing Wickham constantly. He came down and taunted me, sat and stared at me, and at times, even tried to flirt with me. How had I ever found him attractive? I had kissed him willingly but now I just wanted those lips as far away from me as possible. I thought about my family. What was the last thing I said to them before this craziness? When was the last time I had told them I loved them? Why hadn't I called Mary myself to wish her good luck? Why hadn't I hugged my mom and dad before they left that night? Why hadn't I called Jane back after I had gotten her message that morning? And Darcy. The last thing I told Darcy was that I wanted to _chat_? I should have thanked him. I should have told him…never mind. I wish I could have done it all over again.

**William Darcy**

I was going to punch Ricky Collins in the face. Any minute now, he was going to have a black eye. He kept droning on and on about the scenery out our window and the perks of living in Winnipeg Manitoba and how happy he had been to hear from Miss de Bourgh that he could be of assistance to me. Seriously? A girl you grew up with has been kidnapped and taken out of the country. How is it possible to remain unaffected no matter the depth of your affection? They could hate each other and he should still feel _something_. I had followed up on several leads over the past few days. Fitz had found several hotels that had rented out s room to a George Wickham on the day that Lizzie had been taken all over the country and there was no evidence or even support that Wickham could have left the country with an unconscious human being so I had decided to track down Fitz's leads before going after the loose straws Gigi had been clutching at. However when none of the hotels turned up anything, all of his hideouts ended up empty and his college buddies truly didn't seem to know a thing. One friend was able to confirm that he had a friend in Canada but he thought her name was Leila. They all said that they hadn't heard from Wickham in ages. So now I was here in Winnipeg Manitoba with Ricky Collins as we drove about to all the houses and apartments registered to a 'Younge'. There was a surprising number of people named Younge. But none named Leila _or_ Rachael.

The police back in the USA were being absolutely no help at all. They were just now getting to talking to all of Wickham's friends. They were two days behind me on this investigation but I didn't care as long as one of us found Lizzie soon. We were pulling up the next house and I reached into the back seat to shake Jane awake. "Hey Jane, just two more here and then we can get some rest." She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"So who lives here?" she asked quietly. I glanced down at the sheet of names and squinted to read the tiny print.

"Marcus Younge but he is older and has a daughter who lives with him. That could very well be the woman Gigi was referring to." I had been skeptical at first but now I was glad Jane had insisted on accompanying me on this venture. First because I was actually getting to know her like Bing wanted me to and secondly because it broke into Ricky Collins' constant monologue. Not to mention her positive attitude made me more and more sure that we would find Lizzie. The three of us got out of the car and Jane pounded on the door. A petite woman with long blonde hair answered the door with a grin on her face. It dropped off the minute she saw us.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. We are looking for George Wickham, do you know him?" Jane quickly said with a grin plastered on her face sweetly. Now that I was getting to know her I could tell that the grin may have looked sweet but Jane Bennet was ready to hurt someone.

"No, I'm afraid not." She said completely too quickly for my liking.

"Really. So what is his swimming coach tee shirt doing on your couch?" Jane grinned again and brushed past the girl and into the house. "George? Lizzie? George Wickham I know you're here you had better get out here right now!"

"Hey! Lady! I told you I didn't know him and I don't! There's no one named George Wickham here! That shirt belongs to an old friend of mine George Hammond."

"Hammond?" My heart started pounding in my chest. "Did you say Hammond?"

"Yeah, why?" She said raising an eyebrow confusedly. I turned to Jane, my eyes wide with excitement.

"Hammond is Wickham's mother's maiden name." Jane turned around and stared furiously opening doors.

"George! Lizzie!" I pulled out my phone and flipped to an online still of Lizzie and Wickham from her earlier diaries.

"Do you know these people?" I asked hurriedly.

"Yes of course. That's George Hammond and his sister Elizabeth."

"No. With all due respect Miss, that's George Wickham and our friend Lizzie Bennet who he kidnapped."

"No, that's George Hammond. We met in college. Ages ago, really. And his little sister was trying to run off with some guy who was going to ruin her so he is bringing her home to their parents and making sure she can't destroy her life."

"Where is he?" I hissed. "Where is she?" I was yelling by now.

"They were here, but he left to take her home."

"Okay, where did he say he was going?"

"Montreal. He's from Montreal."

"And do you have a phone number or an email address you speak with him on?" She wrote down a phone number and handed it to me. "Beautiful. And I know that you are going to call him and tell him we were here so when you do, make sure you get the name right. Make sure you tell him that William Darcy and Jane Bennet are coming for him." Jane walked back to my side and glared down the women.

"Yeah. And if he knows what's good for him he will let her go _before_ we get to him." She snarled before grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door after her. "She was here." Jane muttered as we got into the car. "She was here and we know that it's George who took her for certain."

"She is going to be fine. We are going to get her back." Jane nodded, and for the first time she actually believed me.


	6. Something Concrete

**I just want to clarify. I don't think that Wickham is normally like this, portrayed this way or THIS evil...but for the sake of the story-he is. Also in my mind Wickham has gone a little crazy since his horribleness has been outed for everyone via the internet. Enjoy and Please review!**

**Jane Bennet**

"So are we headed to Montreal?" I asked Darcy, suddenly reinvigorated for the search ahead. Finally. We found something concrete.

"No. If he told her that's where he is going that's the last place he'd actually go. I'm going to try to track his new phone number and see if we can get ahold of any security cameras from the area, now that we know he entered and exited this house a few times, I think we can at least figure out what kind of car he's driving." Wow. Darcy was good at this. Like weirdly good at this. He had obviously thought all this out in the moment but managed to show very little of it to our lovely Miss Younge.

"Well, this is certainly some very helpful information. I think now would be an excellent time to involve the police in our little mission." Ricky Collins interjected grinning.

"No." Darcy and I responded simultaneously as we pulled open the doors of Ricky's car and sat down.

"Are you certain? I simply mean to say that they may have more resources than we and have more time and flexibility to continue this venture." Darcy turned and I found myself very glad that I was not on the receiving end of that death glare.

"If you find yourself short on time to continue this venture," Darcy hissed. "We would be glad to continue on our own."

"Not at all Mr. Darcy," he didn't seem to notice Darcy's intense tone. "I simply don't want to inconvenience you on this matter that does not involve you." Darcy completely turned in his seat and stared down Ricky.

"Perhaps you are unaware, Mr. Collins, but I am in love with Lizzie Bennet and I would go to the ends of the earth if it meant bringing her back safely. I don't think a trip to see a man about some security cameras is going to kill me." And with that he stepped on the pedal and we were off. Internally I was freaking out a little. He still loved Lizzie! I had suspected this of course but to hear him say it, with all that intensity and passion in his voice melted my heart. My sister deserved the best and I think he just proved that he could be the one for her. He glanced back at me in the rear view mirror and I smiled at him happily. The corner of his lips twitched upwards and his eyes refocused themselves on the road but I knew he understood what I had been trying to communicate in that smile. We were going to find my sister, and then she and Darcy were going to sit down and talk and then they were going to live happily ever after nearby Bing and I and everything was going to be perfect.

**Lizzie Bennet**

We had moved. I didn't know where we were but as the car went down the highway away from that last disgusting hovel I caught a sign wishing us farewell from Winnipeg Manitoba. What? As in where the elusive fiancée of Ricky Collins lived? And I didn't even get to meet this woman? I was outraged. Or at least that's what I pretended to be worried about as I tried not to focus on the fact that I had been kidnapped.

I was exhausted but I didn't feel comfortable falling asleep with in front of Wickham. "Hey Peach," He said, voice oozing with sweetness. Okay, so this was going to be one of _those_ conversations. "We need to talk."

"Oh, is that why you kidnapped me? So we could talk?"

"I'm doing what is best for everyone Peach. You don't understand how horrible it would be if you were with _him_. You wouldn't be happy Peach. I'm protecting you."

"Yes because I am so happy _here,_ _kidnapped, _with _you_, the man who nearly ruined my sister's life, broke one of my best friend's heart, and pretty much stole from a person who is really dear to me." The car slowed drastically as Wickham slammed on the breaks.

"He's _dear_ to you? You have got to be kidding me! He's arrogant, vain and rude! You said so yourself! All that and more!"

"It was my first impression Wickham. I've come to realize that he isn't anything like the person I painted him as. He may be shy, and a bit socially awkward but he is also one of the strongest people I know and he really takes care of the people he cares about." I threw Fitz's words back at Wickham without hesitation. And it was so true. "Wickham, when you tried to tear my family apart and destroy my baby sister he did everything in his power to stop it. He protected me and what did you do? You kidnapped me and took me into Canada. Who sounds like the bad guy here?" Wham. Wickham's hand met my face as he backhanded me. My eyes watered as the sting from the back of his hand spread across my cheek. Without another word he pulled back on the road and continued driving without a word. I also remained silence. I had to remember, this wasn't the George Wickham I knew long ago; this was a new, insane and spitefully vindictive George Wickham. I had to watch my tongue.


	7. The Baby Sisters Unite!

**Lydia Bennet**

This was ridiculousness. Jane and Darceface were up in the great white north with Ricky Collins doing something while I was stuck caring after mom's nerves. And it was driving me up the wall. Completely and entirely crazy. And I had had enough of it. There was one other person who must feel the same way as I did. I was nervous and I dialed the number I got off Lizzie's phone. I had never actually met this girl but I knew that she and Lizzie were close and that she must feel guilty about stupid Wicks too. The phone rang three times before a confused 'hello?' came through the line.

"Hi, um is this Gigi Darcy?" I winced. My voice sounded weird and high pitched.

"Yes, this is. And whom am I speaking to?" the sing-song voice responded.

"Umm, this is Lydia Bennet." There was a pause and I could hear Gigi taking a deep breath.

"Oh my gosh Lydia! I've wanted to meet you for such a long time now! I've heard so much about you from my brother and Lizzie. Speaking of which please tell me you have news. Will keeps saying that he's on it but he doesn't want me involved since it looks like Wickham's in this so I am getting radio silence from him. Please, please, please say something good happened!"

"Ugh, I know!" I responded. "Like I screwed up, I know! But it doesn't matter if I get a little hurt seeing Wicks being a loser-face, I need to help my sister! They haven't been giving me direct updates but I eavesdropped when Darcefa-I mean Darcy called my father with news and I heard a bit. So your brother and my sister Jane are in Winnipeg Manitoba trying to track down the Rachael Younge you were telling him about. Ricky Collins is with them because he knows the area really well or something. They found the place and Jane found one of Wick's shirts there so they know that they were there for sure. Darcy showed the lady there a picture of Lizzie and Wicks and the girl identified them as George Hammond and his little sister who had tried to run away from home to be with a horrible man and apparently George said that he was taking her back to their parents or something in Montreal but Darcy is pretty sure that's not where they're going so he got Wick's new cell number and they are trying to track it down."

"Look I can't stand not doing anything. I at least want to be with you guys for moral support! I miss Lizzie so much and I can't take being by myself and not knowing anything. I know this is a ton to ask but if I flew out to Longbourne would I be able to stay with you guys?" I squealed in excitement.

"Oh my goodness yes! Gigi this is going to be tots amazing and the second we hear that they have Lizzie and that she's safe and Wicks is taken care of and whatever, we can start planning an insane-welcome back we're glad you're not kidnapped anymore party!" Gigi responded enthusiastically and it was nice to know that someone else tried to be as normal as possible in circumstances like these. It wasn't going to get my sister back any faster if we were mopey and annoyingly boring! We had to rally and keep mom and dad's spirits up. And having another single girl in the house to set up on dates might be just the thing mom needed right now. Gigi and I planned times and I ran downstairs to tell mom and dad the good news. I was getting a new sister and Jane and Darceface would find Lizzie and Jing would get married and have babies and everything in life would be perfect. Oh, and I would murder George Wickham.

**Hope you all enjoyed this! Please let me know what you think! I will update again very soon! Thank you lovely readers-It's been so great to hear from you!**


	8. Boom! A Tots Brilliant Idea

**Lizzie Bennet**

This had progressed from varying levels of horribleness to an all-out hell hole. George has now firmly convinced himself that he's saving me from the evil of Darcy and that for this I was going to fall madly in love with him any moment now. This included an awful lot of Darcy bashing and even more ass groping. I had tried to run away about 50 times now but those muscles that I had once ogled at now were the bane of my existence along with the fact that I was now securely tied up ALL THE TIME! My wrists were starting to chaff and bleed and I was getting blisters on top of other blisters on my ankles. This was starting to get real. For a while there being kidnapped by George Wickham was kind of a joke, I mean George Wickham? We used to be friends! We used to be more than friends! Sure he nearly destroyed my baby sister and I set the record straight on him for the entire internet to see but I didn't think I was in actual danger. Now I wasn't so sure. He was actually starting to scare me. Every time I opened my mouth to verbally strike back at him I got another bruise to add to my collection. And despite this motivation to keep my mouth shut, I couldn't seem to be able to do it.

I found myself thinking about _him_. All the time. George brought him up often enough that I was almost able to convince myself that I was just thinking about him because he occupied most of George's conversations but I knew that George Wickham's obsession with his ex-friend wasn't the only reason I couldn't get him out of my mind. If I got out of this, I wasn't going to hide behind fear of rejection any longer. I was going to walk right up to him and tell him how I felt and kiss those perfectly formed lips. The only thing I couldn't figure out was exactly how I felt about him. I obviously liked him. I liked him a lot in fact, but the word 'like' didn't seem to encompass all that had happened between the two of us.

The first time Darcy expressed any interest in me whatsoever he came right out and told me he _loved_ me. Saying that 'that had escalated quickly' was the understatement of a century. And despite the fact that we had fought immediately afterwards and that we had gone on absolutely hating each other for a few months, the time I spent at Pemberley changed everything. I had come to see who he really was and I had begun to fall for him without even knowing it. Well I knew it now and a fat lot of good it did me stuck here with Wickham in the middle of God knows where, Canada. I think I'm in love with him. But what if he's changed his mind about me too? I mean, when you tell a girl you love her and she insults you and yells at you, don't you kind of tend to stop liking her like that?

And if he's seen my videos then he knows that I know about the Lydia thing. And he had several days to call me back so obviously he doesn't want to talk to me. Not that I was necessarily ever getting out of here, but if I did, I was just going to have to take a leap of faith and tell him that I loved him. I mean he told me, I think that makes it my turn. Oh sweet Lord, he was back. And he was drunk. I closed my eyes and prayed to whatever gods were listening to get me out of here as soon as physically possible. Drunk, crazy Wickham did not sound like an experience I ever wanted to go through.

**William Darcy**

It had been a week. He hadn't used his phone in forever and staking out Rachael Younge's house in case of Wickham's return had been a waste of time. I didn't know what else I could do. I was tracking his credit cards (in a way that wasn't necessarily legal I might add) and had even involved the police. So far, nothing. I didn't know what to do anymore. That wasn't going to stop me. This was Lizzie. Failure was not an option. If I had to personally go door to door and speak with every single Canadian until I found him I would do it without hesitation. Jane was being strong. She was convinced that the next hour would turn up something new and that we would get one step closer to finding them. This strange sort of hope mostly meant that she spent a lot time in our hotel room's kitchen making cookies and trying to shove them down my throat when we were on the road searching.

I finally told her. The next hour might not turn up anything, but we can't lose hope based on one hour. Oddly enough, the next hour _did_ turn up something unexpected. And as unexpected as it was, it certainly got us closer to finding them. I was first made aware of this unexpected turn when I heard a knock on our hotel room door. I ran to answer it and I was not prepared for what I saw.

"Gigi?"

"Hey Will!" She responded cheerfully as if it were another day at Pemberley and she was simply stopping by my office unexpectedly to bring me a hug or an encouraging word.

"Hey Darceface!" a second cheery voice came from the hallway.

"Lydia?" I questioned, my brow furrowed. "What are you both doing here?"

"Well I was getting sick with worry and I was all by myself seeing as Fitz and Brandon are cross country searching all of Wickham's continental United States spots and you were up here. Then you wouldn't answer your phone calls and when you did I wasn't getting updates because you thought I couldn't handle it. So all of a sudden, _this_ one calls me!" She smiles and gestures with her head towards the energetic ginger beside her.

"And I was getting lonely because Jane was gone and Mom and Dad were being tots boring so I invited her to stay at the Bennet res-ih-deeeense!" she sang out.

"You both do realize I'm looking for a _person_ right? Who is in _actual danger_?" I snarled at them. "Can we maybe do this without the dancing and…" I trailed off looking for a word.

"Energeticism?" They both suggested simultaneously.

"Just listen to the story Will!" Gigi insisted. "We've got great news!"

"Yeah Darceface. You're gonna love the ending I promise!" I rolled my eyes as my sister continued.

"I went to go stay with Lydia of course because being home alone in a giant house during a crisis just makes you feel worse and we still both felt completely useless. And that's when I realized it."

"We _both_ realized it, actually," Lydia cut in grinning.

"Realized what?" I didn't have time for this nonsense. Where was Jane? She always seemed to know how to shut Lydia up. I was sure she could silence my sister and get us all back on track in an instant.

"We are both so over George Wickham right now, that talking about him 24/7 isn't even affecting us." Gigi said with a proud look on her face.

"Yeah, after _this_ stunt there was no way even our over-trusting hearts could like him."

"And we wanted to come and tell you that but on the way, I had an idea." Gigi continued.

"A tots brilliant and majorly epic awesome idea!" Lydia chimed in.

"Who knows George Wickham better than the two of us?" she asked.

"Um, well I guess that would have to be…"

"That was a rhetorical question, Will."

"Oh. Right. Continue."

"No One!" Gigi grinned. "So put our minds together and what can we do?"

"Is that rhetorical too? I can't really tell." Lydia sighed, clearly frustrated that I wasn't getting this 'tots brilliant idea' yet. She held out her phone.

"We can hack into Wickham's cloud account. And email. And Facebook. And Twitter." They both smiled at me widely as my mouth dropped open in shock. That was actually helpful. This wasn't complete ridiculousness!

"Boom!" Lydia verbalized her emotions as I pulled the phone out of her grasp.

"Well, to be fair, it's all the same password so once we got into one, we got into all of them." Lydia admitted.

"How did you…" I began.

"We put in every date, year, name and pet that has ever meant anything to George." Gigi started.

"And then when that didn't work we started putting in the most vulgar, disgusting, crude words and phrases we could think of." Lydia continued.

"And after 5 minutes of that, we were in!" Gigi finished.

"Jane!" I yelled over my shoulder. "Our sisters were just really helpful! Come force-feed them some of your Snickerdoodles!" Within a minute Jane and a fresh plate of cookies were running into the room.

"Lydia?" She started. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping!" She grinned.

"Jane this is Gigi!" my sister sprang forward and hugged Jane as I intently flipped through about a million emails.

"Of course I recognize you from Lizzie's videos." The girls grew silent at the sound of Lizzie's name. That's when I saw it.

"Gigi," I began casually. "Do you recognize the name Johanna Forster?"

"No, not really. I know he knew someone he called Jo-Jo but I thought she lived in the Valley not in..."

"Yes." Lydia cut Gigi off. "He used to talk about a Jo-Jo who had just moved out of the country. And a J. M. Foster was one of the names used to cover up who really sold the video." She added quietly. I barely heard her. Not when I had seen what I had just seen. I was reading his most recent Facebook messages and he seemed to be speaking with Johanna Forster a lot. There was one particular strand of messages that stuck out. They couldn't be talking about what I thought they were talking about. I handed Lydia's phone to Jane and showed her the Facebook messages I was reading.

"Can't wait to see you. I'm bringing a friend to see you, like we discussed." She read out loud before flipping to the response. "Great. Can't wait to meet your girl. Still having problems with her?" she read ahead and grinned biting her lip. "Still seems to think that he is this amazing guy. She thinks she's in love with him." She paused before reading the response. "And?" Jane looked up at me, flicking to the next message. "I am going to destroy him. She is mine and he's never going to find us. It will break him and when he gives up she will realize that I am the one for her." she glanced back down at the Facebook page. "It says that Johanna Foster lives in Sandy Lake, Canada." I grabbed my keys.

"Get your coat, Jane." The girls hurriedly grabbed their effects and rushed out to my car. The car sped down the highway as we made our way towards Sandy Lake. And for once, Gigi didn't complain about my speeding.

**Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought!**


	9. A Knight in a Newsie Hat and Bowtie

**Okay here is a warning! there are some pretty thematic elements to this chapter-we are talking T-M rating-Wickham gets pretty angry and takes it out on our dear sweet Lizzie. Never fear beautiful readers! A special someone shall come to Miss Bennet's aid soon enough! **

**Lizzie Bennet**

"Look, darling, you don't understand. George is protecting you!" I rolled my eyes and gritted my teeth for what must have been the hundredth time in the past two hours. Wickham had just gone off to get us supper and this Johanna person seemed intent on changing my mind. She may be married but it was clear she was in love with George Wickham.

"From what exactly?" I retorted angrily. I will admit that it was nice to be able to talk back to someone without getting hit. "Because from an outsider's point of view I'd say that the guy who kidnaps someone is the real danger here."

"He didn't _kidnap_ you, he is taking you away to clear your mind and get it out of the brainwashing, all Darcy-loving place you were surrounded in. He's keeping you away from that monster!"

"Have you actually ever met Darcy?"

"Well not personally but I have heard so much through George and from other people unconnected to George who would have no reason to speak of a person in such awful terms unless they meant it."

"Yes, Darcy makes an," I paused looking for the right word. "Interesting first impression it's true and he is a bit socially awkward. But he is an amazing person who takes care of the people he loves. He has a huge heart and he is completely selfless."

"Really? Than why wouldn't he give George the money to go to college that his father had promised him?"

"Wow. Okay 'darling'. Let me explain something to you. Don't feel bad. I fell for that story, too. Let's talk about what actually happened. Like how Darcy said he could just pay the school directly but Wickham insisted he wanted to handle his own money so he ended up spending all the money he was going to use in four years at a super nice, ridiculously expensive school, in one. He went back for more money but Darcy refused because he knew he'd just be throwing money away. Then when he ran dry again, he went and seduced Darcy's baby sister and convinced her that he loved her. Then when Darcy found them he wrote Wickham a check and Wickham didn't even pause on his way out the door. He just said 'Sorry Peach' and walked out with a fat lot of cash. Then last year he got my sister to film a sex tape with him and then he made a website asking for subscriptions to watch it practically ruining my sister's life. Darcy bought up an entire company in order to keep the tape from ever showing. Which person sounds like the good guy here?" she paused.

"He called her Peach?" She asked quietly. My heart softened for her. It was clear that she had fallen for him too.

"That's what he called her, and me and my baby sister. If I had to bet, I would say that he calls everyone he's ever been involved with 'Peach'." Johanna's eyes drifted down to the floor. Just then Wickham stormed through the door.

"Hey Peach! I've got Chinese." I glanced significantly at Johanna.

"Sorry George, who were you speaking to there?" she asked casually. He paused and looked between the two of us, a little unsure of what had just happened.

"Jo-Jo, what are you talking about? I've called you Peach forever! Of course I'm talking to you!"

"I just know you called _her_ Peach earlier so I was confused." Johanna gestured towards me with her head.

"Peach, come on. What's going on here?"

"Nothing! You know what Wicks, I'm not really hungry. So you and Lizzie can eat alone together. I'm going to go meet my husband at work, see if he wants to get a bit out." And with that she turned around and stalked out the door. Wickham turned to me.

"What the hell was that?" All sweetness was gone from his voice.

"We were talking and I happened to mention Gigi and Lydia and how you happened to call all three of us Peach, that's all." I feigned a shocked look. "Why? Was that some sort of national secret? You did it on two people's vlogs and an automatically posted Domino promotional video. I just sort of assumed it was common knowledge." I smirked at him and glared him down.

"You bitch!" Wickham snarled, his fist finding my face. How did he do that? The same spot every time. "I was going to have that tonight," He hissed in my ear. I shuddered trying my best to pull away from him. "No matter. I'll just have to take you instead." His hands were running over my body roughly and his fingers found themselves up my skirt and shoved inside me. I gasped in pain and squirmed but to no avail. He was in good shape and he could hold me down. Within a minute his pants were down and I was shoved up against a wall, begging him to stop. I had decided going into this that I wasn't about to lose my dignity and plead for anything but this changed everything.

"Please, don't do this." My voice was cut off by his tongue plunging roughly into my lips. He tasted like mouthwash and vodka. He'd been drinking. No wonder it took him so long to get some simple Chinese food. I could feel him growing below me and I cringed. I didn't want him anywhere near me right now, let alone _this_. _Please God, if you exist, please send help. Don't make me go through this. _The knot on my wrists was as tight as ever but he untied my ankles as he threw me down on the ground. I kicked and pushed away with everything that I had but as he held me down with only his weight I realized that it wasn't enough. Where was Johanna? She should get back here, make him stop. Someone should get here. Anyone. "Please," I begged. It was all I could manage before the back of his hand found my cheek again. There was a loud bang as my flailing leg came in contact with a bookshelf. I twitched a bit in shock. I hadn't expected it to be that loud. a few books had fallen on top of Wickham but he pushed them off himself without thinking. Wickham thrust into me and I whimpered as he groaned loudly.

"Please, Stop. Don't do this." I tried to push away but with my hands tied, pressed between my back and the floor. My eyes focused on the green lace of my dress as his fist found my face again. The weight of him was suffocating. My shoulders burned from the way I was tied up and I wanted so desperately for him to get out of me. I closed my eyes and tried to block it all out by going to some semblance of a 'happy place' as Lydia always joked. There she was. Lydia. Laughing, smiling a true genuine Ly-di-yah smile and dancing with Mary. Jane and Bing, holding hands and running through our gardens and into the forest near our house. I walked through the paths in the woods and found Gigi and Fitz laughing and smiling, they too were happy in my happy place. And he was there. Everywhere. He was behind this tree, ahead of me on the path. He was hugging Gigi and laughing with Fitz. He was holding out his hand to me, smiling. I tried to smile back at him. Darcy. In my mind I reached my hand forward to take his hand.

Just then the weight disappeared off the top of me and Wickham was ripped from me. My eyes flew open and I almost didn't believe what I was seeing. Jane was running across the room to me and the second she knelt by my side she was picking me up and fumbling with the knot around my wrists. Gigi was close behind her and the two of them pulled me into a sitting position and held me close. Lydia was here too glaring down the blond maniac and there he was. He was here. My Darcy.

**And there it is! The penultimate chapter! I've had so much fun with all of you and I am really going to miss you all! Maybe I'll have to start another LBD fic just to hear from you all again-who knows? I hope you've enjoyed this and I will be posting the last chapter soon! Like very very very soon! possibly later today cause I just finished writing it! REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	10. Feeling Dizzie

**William Darcy**

This was the address Johanna Forster had put as her home on Facebook. Not that she'd shared that with any of her friends but Lydia was proving useful with her hacking abilities. Jane had commented that Lydia always understood how people thought and that she had always been able to break through people's passwords given enough time and some knowledge of the person. Johanna Forster's password had been Peach. That explained a lot. I knocked on the door and there was no answer. Jane and I tried to pear through the opaque windows but we couldn't see a thing. Lydia fiddled with the knob but it was locked.

"Maybe they're out. We could stake out for a bit." Gigi suggested. I pounded on the door one final time and as we turned to walk back to our car a man opened the door.

"Sorry, I was a bit, indisposed." He was grinning ear to ear and awkwardness spread about the group as we looked at his ruffled clothes and saw that the buttons on his shirt were one off. Johanna Forster stood behind him. I recognized her from her Facebook pictures. Her dress was also hanging on her oddly and it was obvious what they had just been up to.

"Wow, okay. So sorry to bother you." Jane's voice cut in and she took control of the situation. She held up the picture of Wickham and Lizzie, a still from one of Lizzie's vlogs. "Do you know where we might be able to find these people? That's my sister and this man has kidnapped her. We just want her back!" she assured them, looking directly at Johanna as she spoke. The man looked at the picture and from the way he studied it, it was clear that he had no idea who these people were. Then his brow furrowed a bit of recognition hit his eyes.

"Say, doesn't that girl have a video diary?" he looked up at me.

"Good Lord! You're him! That guy who's in love with her!" I smiled as kindly as I could with the impatient feeling that was bubbling up inside of me.

"Yes. I am." I admitted. I could sense Jane grinning beside me. Was she really so thrilled when it appeared as though we were hitting another dead end?

"Well we will certainly keep our eyes out for them! Imagine! The Lizzie Bennet in our little town!" We walked back down the path and I swore under my breath.

"I heard that. Gigi muttered. I was about to apologize when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Johanna. She slipped a piece of paper in my hand.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. "Tell Lizzie that she was right about everything and that I am so sorry." With that she ran back to her husband. I looked at the slip of paper. There was an address, just outside of town. I handed the note to Jane and we practically ran to the car. I drove like a madman but no one said a word. I followed the GPS immaculately but every time we got held up at a light or behind a slow moving vehicle my hands began shaking. I was so close to my Lizzie I could taste it but until I saw her and held her in my arms I wouldn't calm down. We finally pulled up in front of a tiny wooden cabin in the middle of nowhere. I jumped out of the car and the girls followed me as I strode quickly to the door. I pounded on the door but there was no reply. Well it wasn't like I had expected Wickham to just open the door and invite us in for tea. I leaned into the door and listened for any hints that someone was inside.

That's when I heard it. A voice. Her voice. It was faint and far away but it didn't sound happy. I pressed my ear to the door and I heard it again. "Please." She whimpered. That was all I needed to hear. He was hurting her I could tell. I stood back and kicked the door as hard as I could. Jane jumped and was about to cry out in shock but I put my hand over her mouth before noise could give us away. I put my finger to my lips and the others nodded following me in. we crept through the hallway and made our way into a living room of sorts.

My blood boiled. That is the only way I can actually describe what happened to me. Anger swelled through me so strongly that my entire body overheated and the blood in my veins began to burn. She was lying, helpless on the ground, her arms twisted underneath her at a strange angle and his body was holding her down. His pants were wrapped around his thighs and Lizzie's eyes were tightly shut and several tears were sliding down her cheeks. She was whimpering, clearly in pain and he was simply taking his pleasure from her. Before I knew what I was doing I was across the room and grabbing Wickham and shoving him up against a wall. His arms were fumbling with his pants, pulling them back up and covering himself.

"Darce!" he tried to look casual. "What are you doing?" my fist found him face three times before I gave him a break long enough for him to spit some blood out of his mouth.

"Gigi, call the police. We've found our kidnapper." I heard Gigi speaking to a dispatcher but I wasn't listening to carefully to what she was saying.

"Come on Peach, don't be like this." The monster begged her. My fist went back, readying itself to make contact again but Lydia beat me to it. Her tiny fist found its way forcefully into Wickham's still, 'excited' nether regions.

"Shut up asshole." She said calmly. Wickham was doubled over in pain. I smirked at her. She smiled back. "Heads up Darceface, Citizen's arrests are tots legal in Canada." With that she tossed me the ropes that had been holding Lizzie's arms together. We had Wickham tied up and Lydia and Gigi were watching him closely, both glaring him down like the beast he was. I slowly turned around to find her. She and Jane were standing across the room, holding each other close. The tears had stopped falling but several droplets still clung to her cheeks. I wanted nothing more than to run to her side and hold her in my arms, keeping her safe but something stopped me. That wasn't what she wanted and I wasn't about to force myself on her as I had at Collins and Collins. It was almost enough that she was safe. I knew Jane would keep her safe. Suddenly she looked up at me. Our eyes met and none of it mattered anymore.

I knew she didn't feel as I did. I was certain she barely tolerated me, let alone like me but I couldn't hold back for another minute. "Lizzie." I breathed. As if pulled by magnets we both practically ran into each other's arms and I pulled her close, inhaling her sweet scent. "Thank God you're all right." My arms were wrapped around her lower waist and my face was buried in the crook of her shoulder and neck. I stood up and picked Lizzie up with me. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and her fingers slid naturally into my hair as she clung to me. This might be my only chance to hold her like this and I wasn't about to let it go by. I saw Jane try to look casual as she made her way towards Lydia and Gigi to give the two of us what little privacy we could have in the middle of a room with four other people in it. "My God Lizzie. Don't ever scare me like that again." As the words left my lips I realized how stupid they sounded. It wasn't like she had run off on an adventure I was about to apologize when she cut me off.

"Okay." There wasn't the slightest hint of teasing. She understood what I had meant and only clung to me all the tighter. This was now getting drawn out. I knew that I had to let go eventually. I set her back on her feet and slowly let her pull back from me. She barely got a half a foot away from me when she stopped. She took a deep breath and stared up into my eyes. My heart was beating so quickly. I still couldn't believe I had finally found her. She was safe and sound and there was a small sort of smile on her face. How could she smile right now? "Lizzie I'm so sorry. If only I had gotten here sooner! If only I had found you then-" Her fingers found my lips stopping my vehement apology.

"This isn't your fault." There was a pause and she looked up at me shyly, continuing on. "You came for me." She said. It was almost a question, like she couldn't believe I had done it. "Why?" I looked down at her.

"You know why." I said simply. "And I know you don't feel the same way, that my feeling are not reciprocated but that doesn't change how I feel and if you just want to be friends or even just acquaintances I completely…"Suddenly her lips were on mine and her hands were holding my face gently. My eyes drifted shut on their own accord as I took in this moment. Electricity surged through me and my legs felt oddly light and tingly. This was better than my most vivid daydream because she was real. She was in my arms and she cared for me. We pulled away slowly and I completely forgot where we were and even that both all of our siblings were watching us right now.

"Does that," She paused, her voice was low and full of passion. "Clarify some things for you?" I wanted more. I needed to feel her lips on mine again, to convince myself that this was real.

"Some." I admitted, still holding her tightly in my arms. "I could use further illumination on certain points however." And with that I dove in for kiss number two. She reacted as I did and we deepened the kiss, exploring each other's mouths fully until the girls began catcalling and whooping. I broke off the kiss and Lizzie blushed beautifully.

"That was so adorable!" Jane whispered loudly to Gigi. Our other two sisters didn't seem to care about being quiet and giving us privacy.

"They need a name!" Gigi decided! "Now that they are official-like Jing!"

"Lizarcy!" Lydia called out. "No that's horrible. How about Darcizzy?" Gigi laughed and they both proceeded to come up with the oddest sounding names in the world until Jane cut in.

"Dizzie." Gigi and Lydia gasped in happiness. As they squealed happily I leaned in and whispered to my lovely Lizzie.

"A perfect fit. I have but to look in your eyes to feel dizzy." Her blush spread and I grinned knowing that I finally had the effect on her that she had on me.

"I love you Darcy." She whispered back and I was certain that I was glowing in happiness too. I leaned back in for another kiss.

"Hope you don't mind where that mouth has been Darce." Wickham cut in. Damn that bastard. In this moment of happiness I had completely forgotten about him. "Because I've been using it all week. And for more than just kissing." An animalistic snarl escaped from my lips and I lunged at him, ready to destroy what was left of his pathetic life. Lizzie's hand grabbed me and pulled me back.

"Darcy, Darcy! Will!" That finally got my attention. "He's not worth it. He's going to go to jail for a long time and it's not worth it if you get locked up too. Will please. The police are on their way and then we can walk away and never think about him again." I paused my breathing heavy as I glared down the man who used to be my best friend but ended up hurting everyone I care about. But I could hold back. How could I not when Lizzie held my hand so comfortingly? When she stood beside me and declared for everyone how she felt? I loved her and she loved me and we could walk away, start a life together and live happily ever after. No one could taunt me out of that future.

**I was planning on making this the ending but it feels unfinished. Maybe that's just because I am horrible at wrapping things up and this last paragraph is not so wonderfully written but let me know what you think-should I write an epilogue or leave it be? I don't want to beat a dead horse. (I've always hated that expression but I didn't know how else to put it.) Let me know! Thank you for all your continued support! All my love-E**


	11. Epilogue

**An Epilogue written by popular demand: A quick snapshot of the future :)**

**Lizzie Bennet**

I sat silently, my fingers running over the leather of the chair I was sitting on.

"Lizzie?" Dr. Murray asked prompted me. "Did you hear the question?" I looked up at him. "I asked how you were feeling about the upcoming events this weekend."

"Honestly?" I sighed before answering. "I have been trying not to think about it." I looked up at my therapist, one of the best that Darcy had insisted on paying for as usual. I had assured him that it wasn't necessary-the therapist Lydia saw when she was dealing with what _he_ had done would do just fine. He finally won me over by saying that he was going to pay the guy for a time slot either way, I might as well use him.

"Are you nervous about seeing him again after all this time?" Dr. Murray was talking about _him_ again. He was asking for a retrial, claiming he had gone temporarily insane but his new doctor thought he was better. Lydia, Gigi and I were going to have to go to court to witness for the opposing council. Saying that I was nervous was the understatement of a century.

"A bit." I admitted. "Mostly I'm just worried about Darcy."

"Darcy?" He asked, raising one thick, ginger eyebrow. "Why are you worried about him?"

"Of course it is going to be tough for me to see him again, and I'm worried about my baby sister and how she will be feeling and one of my best friends and how _she_ is going to be feeling but that is entirely to be expected. We are going to have the support of so many wonderful people but Darcy having to see him again? I saw the anger in his eyes when he found me, and I've spoken to Gigi about the way he was when he found the two of them and I worry about how he is going to react to this. But most of all, I'm afraid that he is going to take one look at Wickham and loose it. He has been so strong for me, with everything I've had to go through and I am afraid that he is going to be affected by this. I don't want to hurt him and I know that he wouldn't be going through this if it weren't for me."

"Lizzie, you know that he loves you. He wouldn't give you up for this. Is that what you're afraid of?"

"No of course not, he's just done so much for me and all I can do is bring the one person he truly hates back into his life again and again and cause him all kinds of pain. I don't deserve him and I'm afraid that he's going finally realize that." Nearly an hour later I walked out of his office still thinking about that. As I got on the Metro on my way back to my new (and very small) office I kept running that thought through my head. Despite what Dr. Murray had assured me and talked through with me, I was constantly terrified that one day Darcy would wake up and realize that he was way too good for me and could do so much better and go find someone like Caroline Lee. Not that he could actually go for _her_ anymore seeing as she was engaged to some high class senator. My point still stood. I went about the rest of my day, scripting the new episode for our up and coming internet show. When I finished I walked to William's house, agreeing silently about the unforgiving nature of the hills but walking on anyway and used my key to unlock the door. Gigi would be back from work soon and Lydia was coming to stay with us prior to the hearing. Darcy had insisted on the both of us joining them at their house claiming that Gigi needed our support but I knew that his protective nature wanted all of us in one place so he could keep his eyes on us. It had been six months. Half a year. And other than my therapy sessions I had avoided thinking about him as much as humanly possible but now he just had to come back out of the darkness and rope us all into his scheme to get free. The lawyer Darcy had hired assured us that there was no way he would walk but none of us wanted to see his face ever again. We had taken our time, heeled and moved on with our lives, who was he to pull as back into the darkest times of our lives? Gigi and Lydia had this idea to bring in everyone he'd ever hurt throughout his life to prove that it wasn't some sort of temporary insanity but his nature. And they had found a lot of them. I should have helped, but I didn't want to go near him. They understood and let me have my space but now I wished I had done more to help them.

When Lydia arrived later that night and began chatting away eagerly about the new Game of Gourds episode with Gigi Darcy still hadn't arrived home. He had texted that he might be late, he had an important meeting with a couple of investors, but I was still worried. Not worried so much as anxious. I wanted him safe and sound in my arms as soon as possible. When Lydia and Gigi fell asleep in Gigi's room, the TV still playing their favorite Sandra Bullock movie I pulled the comforter over them and muted the flat screen. Slipping silently downstairs I made some tea and pulled out my book and waited for him. The clock ticked loudly, mocking me and I glanced up at the door after every paragraph, convincing myself that I had heard his garage door open. One every page or two I would jump up to go and check and try to refresh my phone in case it missed a text. It was two AM before the lights of his BMW shone through the window and his car parked in the driveway. I jumped up and wrapped my robe tightly around me before flinging open the front door and racing down the driveway. Darcy barely had time to shut his door and turn around, arms open before I threw myself into his embrace. My face was buried in his neck and I inhaled deeply, focusing on that deep, sweet, safe smell of my Darcy.

"Lizzie, what are you still doing up? I thought you'd all be sleeping." He said quietly into my ear.

"Gigi and Lydia fell asleep hours ago but I couldn't sleep."

"Is something wrong?" His voice changed from tired to instantly alert and anxious.

"No! No of course not. I just missed you." We fell apart long enough for him to pick up his briefcase and then I found myself wrapped back under his left arm as we walked back into the house. It felt strange, but in a good way, us walking back into the same house and being together. We hadn't moved in together partially because I didn't want him paying for everything and if I moved in there was no way he would let me pay for part of the rent let alone things like groceries, but also because we were taking this pretty slowly. We had done everything wrong leading up to this relationship, and the gentleman in Darcy wanted to do this part perfectly.

On one hand this gave me a pretty good excuse when he tried to buy things for me that I didn't need or could take care of on my own, but on the other it meant that intimately we were on the slowest train ever. Like the slowest one in existence. As in I could probably bike faster than this. We kissed and hugged and I found myself wrapped in his arms all the time, but as far as our sex life went, it was sparse and safe. At first I think he was trying to be respectful after what happened with Wickham and for a month or two I didn't want anything to do with sex but now, I mean come on William, a girl has needs and this once in a while-proper gentlemanly way of his was getting old. Kissing, cuddling and talking until we got tired and falling asleep in each other's arms was only sweet and romantic for so long. And besides, Lydia had insinuated that Gigi had outright commented that her brother tended to get pretty physical pretty fast. His last serious girlfriend, Elise Westwood, had moved in after a month and she, Fitz and Bing had taken to calling at least 15 minutes in advance and once again when she was walking up the driveway to keep from walking in on any awkward situations after a few times too many. Okay so maybe I had picked up the phone line during one of Gigi and Lydia's hour long conversations to tell Gigi that I had found her cell phone and I overheard that particular snippet. Really Darcy? You'd think that someone as smart as him would figure out after the fourth time his sister and/or his best friends walked in on him that he needed to figure out a different kind of system. Not that I was jealous. Or upset. Or anything. Anyway the point was that I liked this feeling tonight was fostering that we were pseudo-living together. I cleaned up my tea things as he set his briefcase down in his office.

He found his way back into the kitchen as I was closing the dishwasher.

"So I guess I should head up to the guest room now." I said, grinning as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Indeed," he agreed sounding not at all convincing as his arms snaked around my hips. "It is late and we promised Gigi that we'd take Lydia to all the sights."

"Mhmm, so you go to your room and I go to mine…" I trailed off as our faces inched closer and closer.

"Precisely," He murmured, his lips nearly brushing against mine. "That would be the gentlemanly thing to do."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm not a lady." I whispered grabbing the lapels of his coat and pulling him forward and capturing his lips with mine. He replied happily and with equal fervor immediately deepening this kiss by swiping his tongue across my lower lip. Darcy walked me backwards until I was pressed snugly between the kitchen wall and his broad, muscular chest. Electricity ran through my limbs and remained in my fingers and toes. My heart was racing and I could feel a coil of desire in the pit of my stomach. I felt his hands sliding down the small of my back and cupping my ass sending chills up my spine and a wave of need for him cascaded over my entire body. I reciprocated by wrapping my leg over his hip and smiled into his kiss when I heard him moan.

Then, out of nowhere he stopped and pulled back. He was still breathing deeply but his eyes were trained on a spot on the wall behind me. "Um, okay, should I be offended here or were you not just feeling what I was feeling?"

"No, no of course I was. I just didn't want to…" He trailed off. "I'm sorry Lizzie, I didn't mean for it to go that far. Why don't we just go and get ready for bed." He forced an extremely fake grin onto his face. "I'm sure reruns of The Nanny will be on by now, I can pour us a couple glasses of wine and we can curl up until we…" before he had a chance to finish I cut him off.

"Don't you dare say fall asleep." I rewrapped my falling down, silk robe around my and tied it shut finding myself completely _out _of the mood now that he was doing this again. I stalked over to the sink and poured myself a glass of water, drinking the entire thing before turning back around to face him. "What's going on here William? Hmm? Are we ever going to have an actually physical relationship? I am absolutely thrilled that what we have between us isn't just attraction and that we actually enjoy spending time together and can get along but a girl has needs you know! Clearly you don't have a problem with the whole sex before marriage thing and I don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to move in but that doesn't mean I don't want to sleep with you. I have a drawer of clothes here because I sleep here nearly as much as I sleep in my own bed but I can count the number of times we've gotten past second base on my fingers."

"What do you mean 'clearly I don't have a problem with sex before marriage'?"

"That isn't the point! You're deflecting and trying not to answer the actual question by questioning everything I say!"

"No, actually I'm not and if you answer me this I will get around to figuring out what on earth you are actually asking me so that I might endeavor to answer it for you." My eyes narrowed.

"Nothing. I don't mean anything by it. Maybe if I was as attractive as Elise Westwood I wouldn't be having this problem."

"_Elise Westwood_?" he practically spat out. "What does a girl I haven't seen in years have to do with anything? You've never even met the woman!" I dropped the glass back into the sink and the loud clatter and his tone startled some of the actual anger out of me.

"Forget her. That wasn't my question. I just want to know why you won't sleep with me."

"No, no, no. You brought one of my exes into this. You've clearly been thinking about this for a while now. What is really bothering you? What does Elise have to do with this?"

"I'm telling you what is really bothering me! Why won't you get intimate with me?"

"What does Elise have to do with this?"

"Nothing! Gigi, all your friends, they all joke about you and Elise, and how much they walked in on you two," I trailed off, searching for a way to coherently explain why that bothered me so much.

"And you think what? That she's still in my life? That I still have feelings for her? Lizzie I haven't thought about her in years and you know I love you! I have never been so serious or seriously in love with anyone in my entire life."

"Of course I know that William! It's not that. I'm not jealous. Not in that sense anyway. But hearing them joke about how much the two of you used to go at it and I can't help but think that there is something wrong with me when you will barely touch me! Are you not attracted to me? Do you not want me in that way? What is it?"

"Of course I want you Lizzie! Of course I've thought about you in that way! It's just," He trailed off, burring him face in his hands. "I don't want you to think or feel that I am forcing you to do this if you don't want it. I want you to be entirely ready and I don't want you to have to think about what happened to you. If this will remind you of _him_, of _that_ in any way shape or form I can live without it as long as you are happy!" My heart softened. Oh my dear, sweet Darcy. Even trying to protect me from things that only existed in his mind. I walked to him and pulled his hands down from his face, holding them in my own hands.

"William Darcy, you are one of the biggest fools I've ever met and I love you so much for it." he got that look on his face, where he knew that I wasn't mad with him anymore but he wasn't exactly sure what had just transpired. "How on earth could I think about the incident when I have your strong arms wrapped around me? I feel so safe with you that I could never feel as though he were near us. And I will be happy-completely, perfectly and incandescently happy when you stop worrying about all that and we start really being together in this relationship." His fingers traced the curve of my jawline and I smiled up at him.

"Truly? You are alright with this?" I snorted a laugh.

"Alright? William I've been wondering what's wrong with me, that you won't come near me! I've been wanting this for so long and I've been dying without you."

"As have I, without you my Lizzie."

"Say that last part again." I whispered without thought.

"Which part?"

"The part where you call me yours."

"My Lizzie," His voiced tickled my ear as he drew me back into his embrace. "My lovely, wonderful, maddening Lizzie." His lips found their way to mine again and I frowned at the lightness of his kiss. Had he not been listening to this entire conversation? I tried to intensify the moment but he simply laughed and pulled back. "Have patience my Lizzie." And with that he picked me up bridal style and kissed me all the way up the stairs and into his bedroom where he lay me down on the bed. He slowly teased of my robe, kneed next to me and kissed my collarbone delicately. I rolled my eyes. Always the romantic.

I rolled over him, pinning him to the bed as I straddled his hips. "Yeah right. We've done this sweet romantic thing a few times now and as much as I love it, tonight is not going to go that way." Before he could protest I leaned forward and kissed him as passionately as I knew how, feeling his imminent and immediate excitement begin to press on my inner thigh. I rolled my hips urging him on as his hands gripped my ass tightly. He groaned into my mouth and I began to pepper kisses along his jaw line down to his neck, biting and nipping softly on my way down. No, tonight would not go as our past nights together had progressed. And as I smiled into the skin of the love of my life, I knew that our future together, would never be the same.


End file.
